


Riches

by ChasedInBlack



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack
Summary: Corinna just wants to be a normal Amazon but the Fates have something grander in mind for her: Saving Jason Todd.But she also has to fight the darkness from the cosmos. All this fate lying on the shoulders of one demigod is getting to her and she doesn't know how she can cope with it.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Riches

I breathed in shakily and looked through the bushes at Diana running free. I swallowed hard and ducked down as she came to a stop. I kept hidden as my heart raced. I was scared to meet everyone, I didn’t know if they’d like me. I only knew her name because everyone talked about her. I heard footsteps coming closer and I swallowed hard.

My daddy had dropped me off on the beach and told me I’d be safe here just a few months ago. My mom had been killed by someone who was mad at daddy and he didn’t want anyone to find me too.

“Who are you?” She asked curiously. I startled and looked at her, afraid. She blinked down at me. “Another child? I thought I was the only one.” She whispered out. I swallowed hard.

“I’m new…” I whispered out. She smiled at me.

“Where did you come from…?” She asked softly.

“Ephyra.” I breathed out. She nodded and smiled. “Daddy left me on the shore saying I’d be safe here.” I whispered out. She looked at me confused.

“You’re not an amazon…?” She asked softly.

“I don’t know…” I whispered out. She looked back behind her as she heard others coming. I quickly hid behind the bush again to avoid being found. She looked at me curiously.

“What’s your name…?” She asked softly as she hid with me.

“Corinna…” I whispered out. She smiled at me.

“Diana.” She offered her hand to me. I looked at her hand and swallowed hard. I kept hidden as I heard people calling for her. “Come, let’s get you some food.” I swallowed hard and cupped my stomach as it growled. She smiled at me. “Come on. It’s safe.” She told me. I swallowed hard before slowly taking her hand and moving with her out from behind the bush. I looked up at the adults as they froze in place at seeing us. They whispered among themselves as Diana walked me towards them while holding my hand. I kept close to her, feeling safe with her.

I breathed out shakily and hid behind her when we got to a woman Diana felt comfortable around. “Mother this is Corinna, she’s scared and alone.”

“Where did you come from Corinna?” Her mother asked softly as she knelt down to my level. I swallowed hard and looked at her from around Diana, my brilliant green eyes practically glowing from behind her.

“Ephyra.” I told her. “Daddy came around there a lot…” I whispered out. She nodded at me and smiled.

“I used to know a woman from here who left for there.” She nodded at me. I untensed a little and looked at her, relaxing a bit. “How old are you?” She asked gently as she coaxed me forward and brushed back my hair gently. I looked at her.

“Daddy says I’m eight.” I explained. She nodded and smiled.

“How did you come to be here?” She asked softly. I breathed in shakily.

“Daddy brought me here…” I told her. She looked at me perplexed.

“Do you know his name?” She asked gently. I shook my head. “What of your mother’s?” She asked.

“Deianira.” I told her. She immediately froze at that and looked at the women behind us.

“She is a child of our people, she will stay.” She told them hastily. I looked back at them confused before back at Diana’s mother. “I knew your mother, child.” She smiled at me sadly. “What happened to her?” She asked softly.

“A man drowned her… to spite daddy.” I whispered out. She nodded and lowered her head at that before gently pulling me into her arms and held me. “Daddy said it was safe here.”

“It is.” She told me. “No one will ever come for you child.” She brushed her fingers through my long straight black hair slowly. She slowly pulled back and looked at me with a smile. “It is time you learned of our people.” I breathed in deeply at that and watched her. I looked at Diana and she smiled at me. I gently took her hand again and she held it in return. I slowly smiled back and nodded.

I ran hard and fast through the woods, giggling as I saw Diana out of the corner of my eye. It had been three years since I had been accepted into the Amazons’ embrace. I had melded perfectly with them and had even surprised them by being a fierce warrior.

I smirked as I saw the chasm ahead of us and I ran harder and faster before I launched myself up and over, spreading my arms to get some drag time before my feet found the other edge and I came to a stop, looking back for Diana with a wild smile on my face. She smiled back as she backed up before running to join me over the chasm. I watched her launch herself before I caught her gently in my arms as she landed right on the edge and nearly tipped backward.

I laughed with her as I got her on stable ground before I moved away. “Come, we’ll be late!” I laughed softly as I got to running again. I heard her following and I smirked. I ran into the arena and stopped in line with the others. I glanced at them before I stood tall, my heart already racing nervously. I smiled over at Diana as she got in line with me. She smiled back before her aunt came over and gave her a pep talk.

I breathed in shakily and looked forward, excited for the challenge. I didn’t even care if I won, I wanted the thrill of the chase! I took a deep breath before the games started. I ran full force ahead of the others, Diana close by as I jumped for the ropes and made my way up quickly and easily, running across the platform before sliding through a tiny hole. I moved across the poles with little to no effort, my mind focused on moving forward.

I ran onto the pendulum and held onto a wire as it swung back before I launched myself as it went back over the cliff. I smiled as I dove into the water before I began to swim. I didn’t care who was around me or who was in the lead. I was just thrilled to participate.

* * *

**_“For being so young and only being here a short time, she has adapted remarkably fast.” Antiope remarked as she watched the young girls participate. “When do we tell her who her father is?” She glanced at her sister._ **

**_“When she is a woman we will tell her, until then, let her enjoy the bliss of childhood.” Hippolyta sighed as she watched. “I don’t want to break the bond they have… just because of who their fathers are.” She sighed. Antiope nodded._ **

* * *

I got to the beach and got on a horse with ease, riding it hard along the shore. There were a few horses ahead of me but I didn’t mind. I grabbed a bow and aimed at my target, taking it out easily. Purple smoke rose into the air.

I made my horse run harder and I stared forward, smirking as I relaxed. I passed by two horses in front of me before I took out my next target. I kept moving, focused forward. I couldn’t help but smile as I moved and took out my targets as I went. I breathed out deeply and laid back against the horse to avoid a low hanging branch before I made my next shot and headed down the mountain and back for the arena.

I rode hard as I neared, discounting my horse quickly and dropping my bow as I ran for the spears, grabbing one before I stopped in my tracks and exhaled shakily before I launched the spear well before the others did. I watched it fly before theirs joined.

Unfortunately, someone else’s spear went in first and I laughed in awe at how close I had gotten. I doubled over and laughed happily, my hair falling into my face. I came over to the winner and smiled up at her.

“Congratulations.” I bowed to her with a smile on my face. She smiled back and nodded at me.

“Congratulations to you for coming so close in your first attempt Corinna.” She smiled at me. I smiled back and looked up at her in awe. “One day, you will win this tournament and be renowned just the same.” She told me as she brushed back my hair gently. I couldn’t help but beam up at her. “You will be the best of us.” She smiled before she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and smiled as I relaxed into the comfort of the women around me who had also participated and were congratulating her.

“Corinna, may we speak?” Antiope asked as she came over. I looked at her and smiled before nodding and moving with her. She walked me to my horse and smiled up at her. “You did very well child.” She smiled as she patted my horse’s neck gently. I smiled at her.

“Thank you.” I nodded at her. She looked at me and smiled.

“You’ve progressed remarkably well in your short time here on the island.” She nodded as she checked the quiver. I watched her and breathed in.

“I guess I’m a fast learner.” I smiled. She chuckled softly and nodded.

“You are that indeed.” She laughed softly. “Your humility is to be envied too.”

“I did not wish to win, I just wanted to participate.” I told her with a smile. “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t give it my all.” I nodded at her. She smiled at that.

“I’m glad to hear that.” She told me. I smiled. “Come, there is something I wish to show you.” I nodded and moved with her back to town. I relaxed into the walk, enjoying the company. “As you well know, the town you came from is the patron city of Hades.” She told me. I looked at her and breathed in.

“Yes.” I told her. She nodded.

“Many believe him to be malevolent with his connection to death.” She told me. I looked at her and swallowed hard. “But he is also the god of fortune.” She smiled at me. I smiled back. “He entrusted to us many years ago, an artifact.” She smiled at me as we entered the vault. I looked around curiously as we headed down some stairs. “Fortune can mean many things, luck, or riches.” She breathed in as she got to unlocking a door. “These two things in themselves are not evil.” She told me as she pushed open the door for me. I looked forward and saw a pool of black water in the center of the dimly lit room. “But can lead to the path of malevolence.”

“Ok.” I breathed out as I stepped inside and stood before the pool of black water. I slowly looked around and found the room to be empty besides the pool. “What is the artifact…?” I asked softly as I looked at her.

“Within the waters, lies a necklace.” She told me. “One forged at the request of Persephone for Hades, by Hephaestus himself.” She smiled as she came over and peered into its depths. I looked down at it and breathed in.

“Why has no one taken it?” I asked softly.

“That’s the trick, only a demigod can take it.” She explained. “Amazons are not.” She explained.

“But I thought Amazons were descendant from Ares and a mortal being?” I asked confused.

“While it is true we are descendant from Ares, our mortal mother was a nymph.” She explained. I looked at her curiously. “Your mother, was descendant from Amazons before her, not directly from Ares.” She explained. I listened carefully. “Her father was a mortal man.” She smiled. “A human man, from Ephyra.” She brushed back my hair gently and I beamed up at her, excited by the information.

“Is that why my mother went there?” I asked softly. She smiled at that.

“She had dreams… of a future yet to be.” She explained. “And to fulfill the dreams she witnessed, she had to leave the island… and never return.” I looked at the water again. “So she found her father I presume… before falling in love.” I smiled at that as I looked into the water. “Whether your father was mortal or not, you are a demigod.” She told me. I looked at her and breathed in.

“So only I can take the necklace from the pool?” I asked softly as I looked back at it.

“Unless another demigod Amazon comes, yes.” She nodded. I stared into the pool.

“What… what does it do…?” I asked softly.

“Hades would not tell.” She sighed. I nodded slowly and looked down into it. “It is also unsure if the necklace is all that lays at the bottom.” She smiled. I looked up at her and my eyes lit up. “We only know of the necklace.” She told me. I looked back to the water.

“What’s the catch?” I asked softly as I stared at it.

“The demigod… must be from Hades.” She explained. “Only a child of the underworld can survive the waters.” I swallowed hard at that.

“Why?” I asked softly.

“It is water from the underworld. It would kill any mortal who bathed in its waters.” She explained. I nodded slowly.

“Why show it to me…?” I asked softly as I looked at her.

“You will be the next keeper of the pool.” She explained. I looked at her curiously. “From the performance, I saw from you today, I know you would not give into temptation and you have a strong moral compass.” She sighed. I blinked in confusion as to why that was relevant. “Our last keeper… before I took over, succumbed to greed and tried to take the riches for herself.” I paled at that. “You, I believe, will never succumb to it.” She smiled as she brushed back my hair. I smiled at her confidence in me.

“Thank you for entrusting the task to me… but I am not ready for this.” I told her. She hummed at that before chuckling.

“You will be.” She breathed out. “I needed to show you what you will become, so you will train better in the future.” She nodded. I looked back at the water. “We would not trust this to anyone but you.” I smiled at that.

“Thank you.” I nodded. She smiled and gently stroked my hair as she took a deep breath.

“You must protect it at all costs.” She whispered softly. “If mortals got their hands on this… this world would fall to ruin.” I nodded slowly and breathed in.

“I will train to protect it with my dying breath.” I smiled. She chuckled softly at that and nodded.

“Good.”

I sighed at Diana as I found her at the healing pools with a man. “Diana.” I came over to them and looked at the man. “You’ve gone too far.” I told her firmly. He was staring at me, absolutely enthralled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“He was injured.” She explained.

“That doesn’t mean you bring him into town.” I scolded.

“I’m sorry who’s this?” The man asked. I looked at him and growled.

“Corinna, my sister.” Diana smiled at me.

“Sister. Oh.” He blinked in shock at me.

“He doesn’t belong here.” I told her. She sighed.

“Corinna please hear me out—“

“No, he needs to leave.” I broke in. “We already lost enough as is today.” I sighed as I dropped my head.

“Not all of us have the luxury of being moved through time by their father Corinna.” She sighed. I glared at her as I crossed my arms.

“Wait I’m sorry what?” The man asked confused as he shifted in the water. I glared at him.

“Why shouldn’t I dignify that with an answer?” I scoffed and shook my head.

“Corinna where did your sense of duty go? Don’t you want to stop the war?” Diana smiled at me.

“I have tried.” I spat as I stepped over. “I swear you sometimes forget that I wasn’t born here.” I rolled my eyes. She sighed and looked at me. “I have seen countless wars of man, I’ve seen the death of those who I loved.” I told her. She looked at me sadly. “I will not see it again, just for one insignificant man.” I sighed as I looked at him. He looked down at that. “You are not leaving this island Diana, that is final.” I spat as I headed out, shaking my head. I swallowed hard as I moved quickly to the tower, fighting back the pain of my words.

I made it inside and pushed through the doors hard. I made my way down the winding stairs case, moving for the dark chamber of my childhood. I stepped inside and looked at the dark pool. I swallowed hard as I watched it, my heart racing.

“I must never give in… until the day has come.” I sighed as I stepped closer and touched the water’s surface. I swallowed hard as I felt its pull, it’s need to be found. “Until the day it all ends.” I sighed and withdrew my hand from its surface. I sat at its edge and stared in for what felt like hours. I breathed shakily and closed my eyes before I fell asleep sitting there at the edge of the pool.

I startled awake at a whisper in my ear though no one was around. I had a sinking feeling in my chest and I immediately ran for the beach. I ran as fast and hard as I could, scared of what I felt inside myself. I looked to the horizon and saw a boat leaving. I ran faster and got to the beach. I slid to a stop in the sand and froze as I watched the ship.

“Diana…” I whispered out as I saw her and the man on the boat. I saw her looking at me despite the distance and the cover of night. I could feel her eyes on me as my hair blowing in the wind. “We were supposed to be… together.” I whispered out as I watched her sail off from the island. I swallowed hard and looked down slowly. The man looked back at her and I felt it in my gut. It was Ares. He was back. I could feel it now. I gripped at my heart as a tear fell. “Please live, Diana.” I whispered out as I dropped my head and cried softly.


End file.
